


blood on your hands (and inbetween your thighs)

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: God Kiana is unforgiving."I would stop but we both know that isn't what you want."Rape/Non Con





	blood on your hands (and inbetween your thighs)

"Look at you," croons the thing wearing Kiana's body. 

"You're so beautiful."

Mei struggles but she cannot get out of the holds.

Kiana caresses her face, her fingerqs ice cold. Mei flinches.

"Thats not a nice way to behave with the girl who loves you," said Kiana pulling a sad face.

She sits on the desk next to her.

"When I destroy the world, Kiana wasn't very loud but when I thought about murdering you..."

Her hands close around Mei's throat gently.

"She wouldn't stop screaming..."

"But some of her thoughts were a lot more... fun."

She gets off the desk and stands in front of Mei. Her hands encircled Mei's waist and she put her mouth on Mei's neck. Her breath tickles. Mei opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"How she would 'heal' you after battle."

She licked Mei's neck. Mei inhaled sharply.

"How she wanted to make everything better for you."

Kiana bit down at the juncture of her neck and sucked. Mei cried out, pulling her hands uselessly against the restraints.

"How she wanted to make you scream."

She pulled down Mei's skirt and rubbed her clit gently while biting along her collarbone. Mei let out a high pitched whine while canting her hips upward.

"Stop," she screamed, her voice hoarse and broken.

Kiana looked up at her lazily, smirking.

"I would stop but we both know that isn't what you want. You're so wet for me, aren't you? "

She trailed her fingers through Mei's slit and brought them up to Mei's mouth.

"Suck ," she said.

Mei pushed her head backwards.

"Suck," she said, harsher, pulling Mei's hair.

Mei sucked on her fingers obediently.

"Such a good girl," she crooned, tangling her fingers through Mei's hair.

"So wet for me, aren't you?" She continued.

"I'm gonna eat you out while we watch humankind shrivel and wilt," she said, crooking her fingers inside Mei.

"You're going to watch humanity burn."

She turned those blazing orange eyes on Mei.

"And you're going to beg for more."

Mei came, bright blue and electric, her vision whiting out.

Kiana wiped her fingers on Mei's skirt and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer.


End file.
